This present invention relates to a new therapeutic product which has been found to inhibit fibroblast growth in a healing wound or the like, which has the effect of suppressing scar formation in the healing wound, whether surgically or accidentally formed. Additionally, it has been found that the same therapeutic product has a tendency to stimulate hair growth when applied to skin cells, which may be of value with respect to the healing of scalp injuries, or it may be used for the stimulation of hair growth per se without the presence of an injury.
In the prior art, there are various techniques which have been used in attempts to minimize scarring during the healing of the wound, whether the wound is an accidental wound or a surgically created incision. Corticosteroids have been used topically and systemically as anti-inflammatory agents, and to prevent keloid formation. However, the use of corticosteroids to minimize scarring can have significant disadvantages. Itching, dryness, secondary infection and skin atrophy can occur. Also, systemic absorption is possible, leading to additional adverse effects such as impaired wound healing, fragile skin, bruising, ecchymoses and subcutaneous fat atrophy. Other adverse effects may result from particularly the systemic dosage of corticosteroids which are well known, including adverse affects on the gastrointestinal tract and the central nervous system.
Another technique for minimizing scarring is the use of surgical staples, but they are not practical for the use in cosmetic surgery requiring small incisions. Furthermore, the application of surgical staples, or the suturing that goes with plastic surgery, is a highly skilled procedure.
In accordance with this invention, a new anti-scarring therapeutic product has been discovered which, as stated, has the added characteristic of stimulating the growth of hair at least in some circumstances. The anti-scarring agent of this invention may be applied topically, or it may be administrated in other desired ways such as by localized injection in the vicinity of a wound.
Without wishing to be limited to any one theoretical explanation for the action of the therapeutic product of this invention, it appears to suppress the multiplication of fibroblasts in a healing wound, with the consequential .result that the formation of scar tissue in the healing wound is suppressed.